Shingi
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Y si los generales de las tribus no hubiesen aceptado a Soo-Won como el próximo rey? [Este fic participa en la actividad '¿What if…' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad '¿What if…?' del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **What if:** _¿Y si los generales de las tribus no hubiesen aceptado a Soo-Won como el próximo rey?_ _Propuesto por_ **oxybry** **.**

 ** _Rating M por si acaso._**

* * *

 **SHINGI**

En palacio se sabe la verdad. Se rumorea tras las puertas cerradas de los salones, se susurra en las cocinas y en los rincones oscuros de los pasillos de servicio. Saben que Soo-Won ha asesinado al rey Il. Saben de los otros muertos, soldados sin nombre, con las entrañas abiertas por la hoja del quandao de la Bestia del Trueno. La princesa ha huido, la princesa está a salvo…

El amanecer encontró al rey Il yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre, oscura y reseca, en medio de los restos ennegrecidos de la habitación, y a Soo-Won, sentado en el trono, con la espada a sus pies.

No hizo nada por ocultarlo. No mudó sus ropajes, manchados con la vida de su tío, la espalda erguida y la mirada al frente clavada en el blasón del dragón rojo que adornaba el Salón del Trono.

¿Para qué ocultarlo? Ya había sacrificado todo lo que una vez amó. Había cortado los lazos que le ataban a aquel niño que jugaba en la nieve y había matado el amor en los ojos de Yona. Y Hak… Oh, dioses, ¿qué le había hecho a Hak?

Siente los pasos suaves de Kye-Sook acercándose.

—Mi señor… —le susurra. Y por alguna razón, a Soo-Won su voz le recuerda al siseo sibilante de una serpiente—. Es hora…

—Convoca a los generales de las Cinco Tribus —ordena—. Y refuerza la guarnición del castillo.

Una reverencia respetuosa y Kye-Sook lo deja a solas. Soo-Won regresa la mirada al blasón real. "No es traición, sino justicia", susurra una voz en su cabeza. "No es venganza, sino retribución".

Lo repite una y otra vez, con la esperanza de acallar esa otra voz, tan parecida a la de Yona, que solo pregunta "¿Por qué?".

Soo-Won cierra los ojos y recuerda, recuerda para no olvidar, cómo la espada hendía la carne, cómo la sangre —justicia y esperanza para Kouka— le salpicó el rostro. Revive la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de su tío, el ruido callado que hizo su cuerpo al caer al suelo, las ofensas y desprecios a su padre, las mentiras de su muerte, el hambre de Kouka, la ruina del país que su padre tanto amaba. No piensa en Hak, no piensa en Yona, no piensa en los afectos que lo encadenan a quien una vez fue. Los deja atrás, los esconde, los encierra bajo mil candados… Es una carga que no debe ni quiere llevar. No debería…

Lo que está hecho, no puede deshacerse.

* * *

—¡NUNCA! —rugió el general de la tribu del Cielo.

—Joo-Doh, baja la voz, no hace falta gritar —dijo Lee Geun-Tae, sacudiéndose el meñique en el oído—. Todos te hemos escuchado la primera vez…

—Un asesino no puede ser rey… —declaró con fluida parsimonia An Joo-Gi, el general de la tribu del Agua.

—¿Dónde está la princesa? —preguntó Son Mundok, apartándose del grupo de generales para avanzar hacia Soo-Won, pero fue detenido por dos soldados que interpusieron sus lanzas ante él. Con un gesto displicente de la mano, Soo-Won les ordenó bajarlas.

—¡Traición! —exclamaba Kan Soo-Jin desde atrás. Soo-Won, en pie ante el trono, las manos ocultas en las amplias mangas de sus vestiduras, aparta la mirada de Mundok y observa al general de la tribu del Fuego. Sus ojos se endurecen y por un momento brilla en ellos un destello de hielo verde mar. Pero fue rápido, muy rápido, y tal como vino se fue. Voltea el rostro hacia el viejo Mundok y con su sonrisa de siempre, aquella suave y podría decirse que verdadera y que emplea en aquellos pocos por los que guarda afecto, se dirige hacia él.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra el general de la tribu del Viento? —le pregunta.

Mundok vacía los pulmones violentamente y aprieta las manos en puños cerrados antes de responderle.

—Si lo que se dice es cierto, sabéis bien que eventos recientes lo retienen fuera de palacio… —le contestó, entrecerrando con mal disimulada irritación su ojo bueno—. Y en su ausencia, yo represento a mi tribu.

Soo-Won le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, reconociendo el rango del ex general y aceptándolo como parte del Consejo de las Cinco Tribus. No le convenía (al menos de momento) poner en entredicho el liderazgo de la tribu del Viento.

—Generales —habló en voz alta, llamando su atención e instándolos a callar con una sola palabra—. Pertenezco al linaje real de Hiryuu, y dada la desaparición de la princesa Yona —aquí fue interrumpido por un irreverente "¿Y de verdad estará desaparecida o despachada?" de Geun-Tae, que prefirió ignorar—, soy el heredero legítimo de la corona. Repito, ¿ratificarán los generales mi coronación? ¿Prestarán el debido homenaje al nuevo rey?

Mundok es el primero.

—No.

Y luego Joo-Doh, Geun-Tae, Joo-Gi y Soo-Jin.

—No.

El silencio cubre con sus alas la sala. Afuera, la columna de humo, allí donde arde el cuerpo vacío del rey en la pira funeraria hasta reducirse a cenizas, asciende hasta el cielo.

A Soo-Won no le inquietan ni sus miradas ni sus silencios. En sus ojos lee el desprecio y el insulto. Asesino, le dicen. A él, que lo único que quiere es salvar este barco a la deriva que es el reino. A él, que tan solo quiere traer paz y justicia a sus gentes… Él no es un asesino, no, él, que los ha liberado de la destructiva indolencia de Il, es el salvador de Kouka. Antes de que no quede nada que salvar…

Sus ojos fríos, helados como el invierno, les devuelven la mirada. Y su voz, dura como pedernal, no tiembla ni un ápice cuando da la orden:

—Matadlos a todos.

Los soldados dan un paso al frente, con las lanzas en ristre y formando un círculo que los rodea. Los guardianes de los generales se interponen entre ellos y el acero, pero no hay salida. Superados en número, vuelan las palabras, los gritos de indignación, ofensa y de asombro, y los cuerpos se tensan anticipando el combate que los llevará a la muerte.

Y antes de que se escuchara el argentino entrechocar del metal y la sangre, el general de la tribu del Fuego es el primero en cambiar su decisión. Declara, con voz asquerosamente servil, que su tribu reconocerá al nuevo rey de Kouka. Kan Soo-Jin siente los ojos de los demás taladrándole la espalda, pero le da igual. Vivirá, y saben los dioses que él ha hecho cosas peores que servir a un asesino.

Los generales son dispuestos en una línea y manos bruscas los empujan a arrodillarse frente al trono desde el que Soo-Won los contempla. Solo el general Soo-Jin permanece en pie. Y una vez más, rechazan someterse a un rey con las manos manchadas de sangre, incluso cuando el filo de las espadas roza ya la piel de sus cuellos. Ellos mantienen la mirada altiva, clavada en Soo-Won.

No hay miedo en sus ojos, sino orgullo. Orgullo inútil en hacer lo correcto, en seguir los dictados de su corazón y de su ética. En comportarse hasta el final siguiendo las líneas rectas de su conciencia. Así como han vivido, morirán.

Soo-Won da la señal para la ejecución y las espadas se alzan.

Y entonces, creyendo su último momento, cierran finalmente los ojos para despedirse de los suyos. Tres de ellos dejan familia que debería maldecirlos por aferrarse a un ideal de justicia que los conduce a la muerte. Pero que entenderán, cuando el dolor lo permita, que así debía ser. Antes muertos, que traicionarse a sí mismos…

Llega el silencio de la muerte, el silbido suave de la katana que corta el aire y luego el chasquido amortiguado y húmedo cuando la espada corta la carne y el hueso… Una cabeza que cae, con un ruido sordo, y que rueda por el suelo. Pero no es la suya. No es la suya. Cuando por fin abren los ojos, vivos y aún arrodillados, frente a ellos yace la cabeza del general de la tribu del Fuego, con los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro. La sangre sigue brotando de su cuello, enhiesto surtidor de vida que rocía caprichoso de rojo caliente y viscoso a todos, y luego el cuerpo cae, y el hierro de su coraza chirría contra el suelo. Los ojos de Kan Soo-Jin siguen abiertos y en ellos brilla aún el destello de la vida, hasta que, como el ascua de la hoguera, simplemente se apaga.

Las espadas abandonan sus cuellos y una mano les alza con firmeza. Jamás lo reconocerán, y puede que ni siquiera ante sí mismos, pero el pulso les temblaba y las rodillas vacilaban un tanto. No era la muerte en combate, honrosa y aceptada, era una muerte vil, sin más gloria que morir por aquello en lo creían. Pero es la que ellos eligieron. Todavía podían sentir la afilada caricia de las katanas, aunque ya no estuvieran allí. Hoy la muerte se ha burlado de ellos.

Soo-Won les observa y ellos se miran entre sí, comprobando que los demás siguen vivos. Y para su sorpresa, que viven aquellos que rechazaron aceptarlo como rey, y no aquel que cambió de parecer y de lealtad.

Por una vez, Geun-Tae no se burla de la expresión perpleja de Joo-Doh, porque en su propio rostro se dibuja la misma. Joo-Gi mantiene cerrados los ojos, como suele ser su costumbre, pero su pecho se agita mucho más rápido. Solo Mundok, el anciano general, se atreve a hacer la pregunta que ronda en la mente de todos.

—¿Por qué?

Soo-Won vuelve a escuchar esa voz, la de Yona, repitiendo esas mismas palabras. Con un esfuerzo deliberado, la ignora, o quiere ignorarla, y la empuja hacia atrás, hacia esos rincones oscuros que no le gusta visitar porque lo hacen débil, y se centra en la voz, cascada y vieja, del general, manteniendo vacía la mirada y el rostro desprovisto de emociones. Poniéndose la máscara…

—El trono de Hiryuu no acepta a traidores… Aunque su nuevo rey sea el más grande de todos… Mi lealtad es solo con el reino. Y no toleraré lealtades vacilantes.

Y ellos lo comprenden. De una manera retorcida y enferma, entienden que ni lazos de sangre ni afectos le impedirán ceñir la corona y gobernar esta tierra. Es la suya una declaración de intenciones, o quizás una declaración de guerra, quién sabe…

—Generales… —les dice—. Hablemos ahora de lo que es mejor para el reino.

Y ellos piensan, con un escalofrío, que quizás, solo quizás, la única esperanza de Kouka sea su nuevo rey.

El Salón del Trono apesta a sangre y muerte.

.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sííí, algo de_ Juego de tronos _está por ahí... Era inevitable XD_

 _Sobre el significado del título,_ 信義 _(Shingi), significa fidelidad o lealtad como virtud de la personalidad, como parte intrínseca del carácter, por oposición a_ 忠誠 _(Chuusei), de sentido más amplio, lealtad o también sinceridad. En cambio,_ 忠義 _(Chuugi) significa lealtad o devoción hacia una persona o causa [Fuente: internet]._


End file.
